Royal Beastman: Through the glass and madness
by Riann Carassko
Summary: sequel to Royal Beastman


After a couple of months I searched more about the ring…Days passed and I couldn't found anything about the fucking ring…From the day the creature attacked me, I was wearing all day and night, just for my sureness. One day, Friday I think, I was sitting in my chair near my computer but I heard a noise. It wasn't a voice or something moving it was some kind of music, but it was so familiar. I show a shadow in my computer scene, I was so scared to turn around but I know who was…The creature was behind me, I didn't stand up but it touched my shoulders and he forced me to stand up and see its face.

It was a tall man, black like night. He's face was injured, but his characteristics were clear: bright honey eyes, bow-like eyebrows, sharp devilish like beard and Romanish nose. He's body was very muscular but his legs was like a goats. He wearied a cloak and chain armor; also he carried a very sharp looking sword. I was so shocked that I would faint if I could.

-Dina! He said, Khila amin! I couldn't understand what he said but I understand that he may said Shut up and follow me I couldn't resist , that guy carried a sword!

I followed him… He led me front of a mirror and he pushed me with all his might. I went through the mirror like the glass and the metal was a liquid door.

Through the mirror there was a garden-like-place. There was light and a castle like thing. Also there was a crowd of people. They were maybe some kind of guards of the castle.

The creature said something to the crowd and then he show my hand which I was wearing the ring. One from them told something and all the others agreed. Then one of them bow and addressed to me. He was a centaur, his human part was quite handsome: diamond blue eyes and very furred eyebrows, and his horse part like a well fed farm horse.

-Welcome child of Eve and Adam. He said gently. He was very polite but …

-What do you want? I said urgently, I was scared but I was ready for a fight even they had swords or whatever medieval weapon they have.

-Don't be scared no one's is against you, do you have the ring or don't you? He said with a very soft and warm voice. He was trying to calm my nerves.

-Yes I have it. It's yours eh? Now it's mine. Whoever founds, keeps. I said with all my sarcasm I could have this moment, I had to look at least ready for everything.

-It isn't mine…It belongs to the Queen or the King and as the legend says: whoever found the ring made from stars, he or she is the king or the queen of Narnia, he said like he wanted to make me believe what he had said, so if you say the ring is yours …you are the QUEEN OF NARNIA. He said loud to hear all this.

-No I'm not, I'm just a stray thief who is very lucky. And also the ring that you are saying like it is precious it is only worth 500$, if is that precious to you, the man in the jewelry shop is blind or a liar.

-The ring that you wore and you think it is cheap and fake was made centuries before by the first king of Narnia! My own race gave the most sacred thing in all the KNOWN WORLD! Stars, live stars… And now you… A beast that beat and injured a friend of us! You hit Armenon with a bottle and for days he was bleeding you…BEAST! He was screaming, he was angry. His eyes were now like shiny Ice.

-Your friend came to my home, took my ring… I TRIED TO PROTECT MYSELF! And after? I lied, they took me to a psychological clinic and for almost a month I was taking medicine. FOR YOU MOTHERFUCKER I MADE MY PARENTS THINK I AM MAD! I was burning my anger was clear to see, I was in the very thin line to kill everyone.

-Calm down Kandering, she is right. She tried to protect her home… said Armenon, also I was wrong, the ring is hers, I tried to take it and it protect its master. You know the nature of the ring…he left time for Kandering to continue but I interrupted them.

-It protects its owner with supernatural might. I said like I know.

-She is right.

-Bring to the Queen clothes and whatever she needs. He said and some servants lead me to my private room…


End file.
